He Is My Sin
by Dravvin Rayne
Summary: WARNING: WINCEST-STRONG WINCEST. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.


**WARNING:** THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS STRONG WINCEST SEXUAL SCENES AND MAY NOT BE SUITIBALE FOR ALL VIEWERS. VIEWER DESCRETION IS ADVISED.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.

**COPYRIGHT:** I DO OWN THE STORY'S LINE AND PLOT.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID A WINCEST FANFIC, WELL HOPE YOU LIKE IT. MAY BE MORE, NEVER CAN TELL WITH ME, BUT IF I DO DON'T EXPECT WILD-ASS ANIMAL BUTT-SEX EACH TIME. XD

* * *

><p><strong>~He Is My Sin:<strong>

"Dean? Hey Dean, wake up man." A Winchester laid in a bed tangled in sheets was shaken awake. His hazel-green eyes slowly showing from the fluttering of eye lids. He stared up with his short sandy dark hair flat and sticking outwards and a frown ghosting his usual beautiful features. "Can't I sleep for a few hours, Sam?" He croaked in a rough voice. The other Winchester gave his brother the puppy-dog face he sometimes out of habit would do. His oceanic eyes glistening from the sun's light hitting them at just the right place. "Dean, you've been asleep for over 15 hours." That delivered Sam one of his brows arching upward. "15 hours?"

"Yeah man, I thought maybe you'd be hungry. Sorry to wake you, but you need to eat."

Suddenly Dean took in the smell of grilled burgers and fries. His mouth watered and he sat up seeing a Burger King bag in his baby brother's fist. Sam Winchester outstretched the bag to his elder brother, which took it with a ghost of a smile. Opening the brown bag the smells engulfed his nasal passages and his stomach roared for the food. He noticed there were only one burger and a set of fries in the bag. Looking up at Sam, he asked, "Where's your food?"

"Not hungry, I haven't been asleep for 15 hours straight. I'll get something later on, just wanted to make sure you had something in your stomach." Sam turned and went over to the small coffee maker and poured some coffee into one of the motel's mugs and placed it on Dean's side of the bed on a table. He looked at Dean with concern, "why aren't you eating? I got what you usually get on your burgers—"

"Still trying to wake up, Sammy," Dean cut off his brother and sighed.

Smirking up at his brother, he reached in and grabbed his burger unwrapping it before taking a huge bite out of it. Feeling achieved, Sam went to his made bed and opened his laptop. Dean ate his burger in silence, eating the burger like a savage. Sam looked at him with an arched brow, "dude, can you chew before swallowing?"

"I'm starving!"

Dean replied with a mouthful of burger and swallowed it in one gulp. "You're gonna make yourself sick."

"I'll be fine, Sammy."

"Alright, whatever man." He shook his head and went back to his laptop. He wasn't researching, rather just browsing. Sam thought it was nice they didn't have any cases lately, gave them time to relax and chill out.

Dean finished his burger and stuffed his mouth with fries. He swallowed them down after a few chews and cupped his neck with both hands wheezing as he choked on them. Sam quickly looked over and went into action. Sprinting off his bed, he yanked his wheezing brother to his feet and started performing the Heimlich maneuver. After five times, Dean managed to spat out the couple of fries that were stuck. He gasped for air and Sam sighed. "I told you to not eat fast." He said in frustration, but Dean wasn't listening. He actually enjoyed being up against Sam. Was that normal? No, it couldn't be normal. He sat back down on his bed and coughed before nodding. "Thanks," Sam sighed in return and grabbed a napkin picking up the spat out fries and tossed them in the trash. Dean's eyes stared at Sam's ass.

_Why didn't I notice he had such a nice ass before…?_ He thought, but quickly darted his eyes down when Sam turned around. He was oblivious to his brother's thoughts and retook his seat on his own bed. Dean stubbornly pushed it off and continued on with the day.

**11: 45 pm – Motel Room**

Sam yawned and peeled his shirt off from him, showing each muscle and how breath taking he looked without a shirt. Dean greedily used up the time to look at his baby brother in every way before he was under the blankets. Staring at him still with the TV going, but quickly shook his head and told himself he was sick thinking of Sam like that. His lower region on the other hand disagreed, his body disagreed. Dean bit down on his lower lip fighting himself, constantly drilling in he couldn't think of his brother like that and how sick it was. "Dean?" His brother spoke. The elder avoided eye contact, but he spoke after taking a deep breaths, "yeah, Sam?"

"You okay? You seem like you're in pain or something."

Why did Sam have to be so observant? Why?

"Uh…yeah, peachy."

"Alright, what's going on with you? You've been acting strange ever since I saved you from choking." Dean looked at his brother and saw his muscled chest. He wanted to trace it with his fingers, to kiss him all over. Just thinking of it made him harden slightly and he mentally cursed for it. "Nothing is wrong, Sammy."

"Yeah, alright." He rolled his eyes and stood up. _Fuck! Don't come over here!_ Dean yelled mentally, but of course Sam came closer. Dean stood up and looked up at his brother—he was just a few inches shorter than Sam—and they locked eyes. Dean's lips tingled at the slightest thought of having Sam's soft lips against his. "Dean—"

Caving in, Dean silenced Sam with his lips crushing his. Sam's eyes widened in shock, not knowing what to do, but Dean finally got back control and pulled away. He stared at his brother's surprised face and panicked, "Sammy, I'm so sorry! We-we can forget this ever happen. I promise I won't do it again—ever! I'm sorry, Sammy." His heart raced as Sam remained quiet. "Please say something! I can't stand this awkward silence." Finally he sighed and composed his face. "You…you kissed me, Dean."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, but what was up with that? In the moment?" Dean shook his head, "no…I—uh—I don't really know what just happened, all I know is I think I want you…more than just my brother."

"Dean, you do realize that what you want is called _incest_, right? Also a sin." Dean shook his head and glared a bit, "come on! Stop being a chick, its not like I can get you pregnant. Besides everyone already thinks we are, so why don't we?"

"Um…because you like girls, because you hate it when people assume we're together in that way."

"Yeah but…I—dammit, Sammy! Why do you have to be difficult?" He threw his hands in the air in frustration. This was seriously a turn off for Dean. "Sammy, we are with each other practically around the clock, we'd do anything for each other, and we _love_ each other!"

"As brothers, and yeah where did that all get us, Dean? Could you imagine if we were lovers? That would be a different playing field for demons. They already know we're each other's weak spots, they'll be worse if they knew us being lovers too. Face it, Dean, we can't be with anyone in a romantic way—even with each other—"

"Yeah well you know what, that's never stopped us before, Sam. Look…Dad is gone, I lost you once, you lost me once, and we always come back, back to each other." He said in hope. Sam was still having a blank expression on his face. He ran a hand through his long hair and Dean wanted so badly to run his fingers through it. "Dean…" he sighed, but Dean tried a different approach. "Sammy, if you are having the same feelings that I'm feeling with you, then we should be together. We can't trust anyone other than each other. We've been to hell and back, we've taken on anything that came our way together. Just let me know…has it ever crossed your mind of us being that?"

Dean had to know, he had to know if his brother felt the same. Sam's eyes casted to the ground before he pulled them back to meet Dean's hazel gems, his lips still burned from the kiss. To be honest, Sam had thought of that, thought of that when they were on a time limit to save Dean from his deal with the crossroads demon. He had to admit that he's never loved anyone as strongly as he's loved Dean. Jess didn't even compare to his love he had for his brother. When Dean was gone he felt like he was too. "I have, but I think we shouldn't be involved like that, Dean. I can't bear to lose you again." Dean felt rejected, but he didn't want to feel rejected. He had all he needed, Sam admitting he felt the same. He closed the small space between him and Sam and took his brother's wrists—placing them on his hips. "Dean…don't, please." Sam closed his eyes and looked down, but he didn't fight to take his hands off his brother. He felt electric currents racing through him, burning his hands at the touch of him. "It feels good, right?" Sam sighed shaky, "but its _wrong_, Dean."

"Sammy, who gives a rat's ass if it is or not? Our lives aren't exactly on the normal scale, so why can't we for once—just for once be happy?"

"Because you're my brother, Dean. I'm not supposed to have these feelings."

"Then we're fucked up in the head, aren't we? So we may as well be fucked up together, because I want no one else…but you. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize any of this. But I've realized now, now we can be together."

Dean moved Sam's hands under his shirt and traced his abs with Sam's fingers. "God you're tempting."

"The forbidden fruit taste the sweetest, doesn't it?" Sam smiled and Dean's heart pounded. "You are such a girl at times."

"Shut up and kiss me, bitch." Sam chuckled and placed his lips back to Dean's. His hands released Sam's wrists and snaked behind his neck wanting no space between them. Sam tugged Dean's shirt and yanked it off with Dean's help. He pushed Sam on one of the beds and he crawled on top of him on all fours and nipped his jaw before kissing him back on the lips. Sam made his way to Dean's jeans and unbuttoned them. His pants slid down and Dean kicked them off the rest of the way having it dropped to the ground. Sam greedily squeezed Dean's ass and he moaned at the touch. His own hands trailed down Sam's bare chest and stomach till he tugged at his sweats. His brother placed his feet flat on the bed and arched his butt up so Dean could slide his sweats and boxers off him.

He looked at his naked brother in awe before gently kneeing his dick. Sam moaned, which was music to Dean's ears. He grinned and grabbed Sam's hand and placed his four fingers inside his boxers, but leaving the thumb out and pulled them down. Sam took the liberty of pulling the other side down without Dean basically guiding him, and in no time that was tossed aside to. Lust was glazing over the Winchesters' eyes, they were both damned to hell for this sin, but the sin was too good that to them it was heaven. Dean sat on his legs in between Sam's where he had great a finger in his mouth, Dean sucked on it to moist it up before sliding it out and lightly traced Sam's anal hole. "Do it, please…" Sam said in a lusting voice. Smiling from ear to ear, his slid his finger inside his brother's anal hole and Sam locked up at the slight pain. Dean didn't like seeing his brother in pain. "I'm fine, just do it, Dean. A little pain never hurt." Though that was true Dean still bent down and licked the shaft of Sam's dick. His brother moaned in satisfaction, and Dean slipped his finger more in.

Sam started lightly thrusting against his brother's finger and Dean chuckled, "stay still." Sam groaned and stayed still. "Don't see why I have to be."

"I want to fuck you, not you fucking yourself with my finger." He said bluntly and pressed to Sam's prostate. Sam gasped and wiggled his finger hitting Sam's prostate each time and earning moans from his baby brother. Dean slipped another finger inside and began scissoring his brother inside, which made him tighten inside as he arched his back."Now Dean," he looked at Sam and saw pure lust glazing his eyes. "You sure, Sammy? I don't want to rush—"

"Fuck me Dean!" Sam gasped out and he did as he was told. Slipping his fingers out of Sam, he spread Sam's legs further apart and lined the head with the hole. Sam lifted up a bit for an easier slip in, which Dean appreciated. Taking a deep breath he slowly entered his brother, rubbing his thighs to relax him from locking up. "It's alright Sammy," Dean purred and Sam whimpered. Dean finally hit his target—prostate. He could feel the bundle of nerves pulsing against the tip of his head. Leaning down, he placed a hand with the palms flat on either side of Sam's head on the bed and smiled at him sexily.

Sam bit his bottom lip, enjoying Dean's long dick inside him. He rose up to peck his lips, but Dean followed down catching his lips once more to his. Sam pulled away and bit Dean's ear lobe and he sighed in pleasure. "Hump me, Dean," Sam whispered in a seductive purr into his ear. Wanting to please his lover, he started moving slowly in him, his head lightly grazing the prostate. Sam let out a shaky sigh, "stop being a tease."

Dean chuckled. "Just savoring the moment, you little whore."

"Savor it another time, I'm impatient." Dean looked at Sam in confusion and stopped with hope in his eyes. "You mean…"

"Yeah, we're going to hell for this, but we're going together." Dean smiled widely and kissed his lover deeply. Sam slipped his tongue inside twirling it with Dean's before Dean pulled away. Sam grinned and Dean placed his brother's legs on his shoulders. Giving a wink he placed his hands on Sam's stomach before he began thrusting inside Sam. He moaned loudly and Dean moaned 'Sammy' loudly loving the feel of Sam tightening around him. "Faster!" Sam pleaded and clenched the bed sheets in his hands enjoying the feeling.

Dean did was he was told and started pulling in and out faster and giving it his all, pounding into Sam. Their headboard began smacking the wall hard at the motions on the bed and Sam shouted Dean's name. "Say my name, say my name." He said through a smile and grabbed Sam's shaft giving it a firm squeeze. He wanted Sam to cum. His little brother whimpered and his muscles tightened at his brother's impacts, nailing his prostate each time like a dart with a bull's eye. He felt himself coming, but he tried holding it in, not wanting to be the first one to cum, but unfortunately he did and he spread himself inside Sam, leaving his baby brother in an orgasmic scream. Dean could feel Sam's anal pulsating against his dick; Sam had cold sweat forming at his forehead as he gasped for air when Dean stopped thrusting. He pulled out and crawled onto Sam after placing his legs back down, pinning his wrists above his head and biting his brother's neck. Sam closed his eyes and moaned softly at the touch.

Dean licked Sam's neck and went to his ear, "you're mine now, Sammy." He purred and bit his ear before sucking on a small spot behind the ear. Pulling back away, he placed his lips back to Sam's ear. He could feel Dean's hot breath moisturizing his ear and he sighed with a shiver of pleasure. "Say you're mine, Sammy." He stuck his tongue out and traced the lines of his brother's ear. Sam caught his breath, but let it out in a shake. "I'm yours, Dean." He said in love and lust. Dean grinned, but was taken aback when Sam managed to turn them over and pinning Dean to the bed. Dean could feel Sam's boner and love the feel. "What are you doing?"

"Making _you_ mine." Sam purred and bit Dean's lower lip before making kissed down, rubbing against his brother's still hard didn't care if there was cum on it, he wrapped his mouth around it and deep throated. Dean moaned in bliss. "Oh God, Sammy…" He let out in a husk tone making his brother smile and having fun with his tongue teasing the head of Dean's dick. He groaned, "I'm the tease?" Sam bit Dean's shaft playfully, making Dean yelped and arch up whilst locking up. He pulled his mouth off of Dean and chuckled. "Turn around." Dean did what he was told and laid flat on his stomach. "Want me to go in easy, or fast?"

"Just fuck me good and hard," he said with a grin.

Sam smiled and spread Dean's cheeks apart enough to know where to aim his dick. Dean eagerly awaited intercourse. Sam aimed and inserted unable to hold in his eagerness to thrust in his brother. He wanted to make him holler out his name. Dean gasped and clenched the bed sheets in his fists and arched up a bit panting at the vigorous thrusting Sam was creating. "Jesus, Sammy!" Dean said in pure bliss. He loved how wild his brother was being. Panting heavily, he arched up more while Sam somehow began pounding into Dean's prostate even harder. He felt his toes curl and he loved it. His body vastly moved up and down as though he was humping the bed, the headboard began slamming into the wall again and Dean shouted an orgasmic shout, "Sammy! Oh God! Don't…stop!" He pleaded not wanting this to end.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed Sam in him, abusing his anal hole and prostate. He would let Sam abuse it any day. "I'm going to make sure you can't move at all tomorrow," Sam gasped out pounding into Dean like a hammer with meat. Cold sweat was forming on Dean's back as his pants became more erratic, his heart going off the charts. Sam wrapped his hands along Dean's sides and continued pounding his brother. Dean managed to let out another scream of his name. "Sammy! Oh yeah—S-S-Sammy!""I don't know how much longer I can go, Dean." Sam gasped out while his heart pounded. If Sam didn't know any better, he'd say his heart was pounding like he was doing a moaned loudly and whimpered. "Don't stop, please." He panted out. Sam chuckled, "I meant before I cum, Dean!" He laughed more and Dean beamed. "Come for me Sammy." Dean said in a purr before going back to pants and moans. Sam bite his lower lip and ejaculated into Dean, which made him shout at the top of his lungs, "Oh yeah! Oh-oh God!" His fist shook at how tightly he was clenching the sheets, and his back was already arched up to an almost ninety degree angle. He moaned more. "Yes! God yes!" Sam finally slowed down, gasping for breath. Dean laid back down on the bed panting away. His brother pulled out and rolled off next to him. He smiled at Dean while he stared. Dean's anal hole still pulsated and hurt, but he loved the whole ride. He smiled back and kissed Sam on the lips. "Now we're ours." Dean breathed out and Sam agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think, please? :)<strong>


End file.
